hdneptuniafandomcom-20200213-history
IF/Quotes
Featuring quotes from: *Hyperdimension Neptunia *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Hyperdimension Neptunia Hello New World In Battle Battle Start In Hyperdimension Neptunia *Back off. Don't waste your life. *They're not as strong as they look. In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *The enemy's here. *Now, let's begin. *Can you stop me? *Battle start. Surprise Attack In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Huh, nice. Ya got me. *Ugh... Where'd you come from?! *Ugh... they got the first strike...! Symbol Attack In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *They won't know what hit 'em! *You're wide open! *Lettin' your guard down can cost your life! Boss Encounter In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Sorry, but, I need to win. *Time to go all out! Start Turn In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *What should I do? *I can go any time! *It's my turn. Attack In Hyperdimension Neptunia *How 'bout this? In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Eat this! *Mine! *GooOOOOOOOOO! Using a Gun In Hyperdimension Neptunia *This isn't a normal bullet. *My sleeves are too long. *This'll work. *Did you think i was just a melee character? Skill *My blood's boiling! **Using Demonic Inferno, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Damage *Grraaaaah! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *This is NOTHING! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *That was good! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Death In Hyperdimension Neptunia *I pushed myself too much... In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I... Is this... my fate...? *You can't kill me...! *I always get back up...! Item *I'll use this! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I'm gonna release this item's power! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Fever *Let's clean 'em up! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Transform *The forbidden flame burns everything it touches! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Lily Assist *Take my power! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls EXE Drive *I'll send your soul to hell! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Show me your shine! ... Fall into hell! Final demon! **Using of skill goes here, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Kill *Fall into darkness! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Disappear! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Mine! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Win In Hyperdimension Neptunia *Let's just say we're on a different level. *Again, our absolute victory. I wish I knew what it felt like to lose. *Easy... who's next? *Remember me as a wind on Gamindustri's battlefields. In Megadimension Neptunia VII *Looks like we win! *That about does it! *Can't believe this was so difficult... In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *You were so unprepared. *Can't afford to lose here. *This was nuthin. *I hope you enjoyed that. *That was a close one. *That was a good battle. Level Up *I've obtained a new power! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Not bad! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Out of Battle Dungeon Select In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Let's decide on this place. *Now, let's go. *We've got the target location down. Return to Town In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Let's go back to the original era. Jump In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Yip! *Jump! Dungeon Skill In Hyperdimension Neptunia *I wonder what kinda items are here? *Ready to go treasure hunting? Dungeon Actions In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Here we go! (Starting) *Phwew! (Ending) Menu Chirper *Everyone came out with no damage! **With full health, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I have enough stamina. **With full health, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *No need to heal me. **With full health, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I think it's time to heal. **With medium health, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Well, scars are inevitable. **With medium health, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *... I need to heal fast... **With low health, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I won't last at this rate...! **With low health, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *This doesn't look good... **With low health, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Class Change *This one, right? **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Idle In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Let's MOVE already. *How long do i have to wait? Ugh. *Uhh... I don't like to sit still! Cutscenes In Hyperdimension Neptunia *I haven't seen Nep in a while. Did either of you let her off her leash or something? *She must be menstruating or something. In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Danger? Hahah. That's always the best part of the adventure, Histoire. *WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHO THE GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO MODIFY MY @%#*$ BIKE?! *Oh, damn it, why is it such a stupid ass color?! *You're such an asshole. *I kind of wish I was on the opposite team actually. I'd make a pretty great villain, and I'd love some awesome powers. *Ah, so it does weird you out a little bit. That's good. At least now I know you're slightly normal. In the Manga In Hyperdimension Neptunia Hello New World *COMPA! LET'S GET MARRIED! *Let's make like this meat and get hot and steamy with each other and start a family! *That's enough. Now how about I beat you until you're playing with all the other corpses in Hades...? Category:Quotes